Mean Dark Mother From Devil Kingdom
"Mean Dark Mother From Devil Kingdom" is a song sung by Lady Grim and Bo-Wow in the episode "Bad Little Boy." Lyrics Lady Grim Better wait a minute Ya better hold the phone Better mind your manners Better change your tone Don't you threaten me, kid Ya gotta lot of gall We gonna do things my way Or we won't do things at all Ya don't know what you're messin' with. You got no idea You don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here Ya don't know what you're up against, No, no way, no how You don't know what you're messin' with, But I'm gonna tell you now! Get this straight! I'm just a mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom and I'm bad I'm just a mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom And it looks like you been had I'm just a mean green dark from outer space, So get off my back 'n get out my face, 'Cause I'm mean and dark and I am bad Wanna save your skin, girl? You wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? You better step aside Better take a tip, girl Want some good advice? You better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice Ya don't know what you're dealin' with No, you never did Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, But that's tough titty, girl! The lion don't sleep tonight, And if you pull his tail, he roars Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" Ya know what I say? "Up yours!" Watch me now! I'm just a mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom and I'm bad. I'm just a mean dark mother, a real disgrace, And you've got me fightin' mad I'm just a mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom, Gonna trash your ass, Gonna rock this place, 'Cause I'm mean and dark and I am bad Don't you talk to me about old King Kong You think he's the worst, well, you're thinkin' wrong Don't talk to me about Frankenstein He got a temper, ha! He ain't got mine You know I don't come from no black lagoon I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon You can keep The Thing, keep The It, keep The Creature, they don't mean shit I got one style, major moves I got the stuff and I think that proves You better move it out Nature calls You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls Here it comes! I'm just a mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom and I'm bad I'm just a mean dark mother, a real hard case You can't beat this trouble, woman I'm just a mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom, So just beam him up It's all over, ace I'm mean and dark Bow-Wow Mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom Lady Grim I'm mean and dark Bow-Wow Mean green mother from outer space Lady Grim I'm mean and dark Bow-Wow Mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom Mean dark mother from Devil Kingdom Lady Grim And I. Am. Bad! Bye Bye Fionna! Trivia *Marsha sings a differnet version to Dark Princess, Hunson Abadeer and Ice King: Crazy Demon Daughter From Nightosphere Kingdom Category:Songs Category:Song fic Category:Music